The mercenary and his shadow
by xLayla.Weasleyx
Summary: Roxanne Wiliott is a woman who never hoped of being stranded on an island with a whole bunch of strangers, but when oceanic 815 crashes onto a mysterious island she can't help but feel she's been blessed as the arrival of an old, dangerous flame may bring back her last chance at love. And she gets to shoot things on the way. That's always an added bonus.


**Okay guys, this is my LOST fanfic! :D it's my first one so don't be too hard, okay? Constructive criticism is always appreciated, of course! **

**Warning: includes Physical, sexual and mental abuse as well as violence, horror and sexual intercourse. No likey, no ready! (I own nothing but Roxanne and any other OCs I have randomly placed into the world of Lost!) **  
**So yeah, this is an OCxCanon character, once again, no likey no ready! **

**Read and enjoy, I guess! :)**

Roxanne had no clue how long it had been since the plane crashed. She couldn't even remember how many survivors there were- only that she hated most of them. There were a select few who were important, like Jack and John Locke, but the others... Well, all they did was moan and whine about getting off the island and how they were going to die without being rescued. If they didn't shut up, then yes, that'd be true because Roxanne would make sure to prove them right if they pissed her off with their bitching one more time. She enjoyed the company of a select few, such as Charlie and Hurley. Charlie was a fun guy, when he wasn't busy fussing over Claire and her baby and when he wasn't busy being a bitter asshole when he wasn't trusted with a secret. (Though Roxanne was being a bit hypocritical there). Hurley, well, no one hated Hurley. The guy was like a huge teddy bear. He was so friendly and was probably the least violent out of all the 'important' survivors. Did Roxanne count herself as important? Not really. She had no interest in discovering the jungles secrets and unravelling the islands mysteries- she was only interested in surviving, though she wouldn't mind going hunting or hiking with a search team. Or perhaps the next time the group encountered those 'others'. Maybe then one of 'the leaders' would give her a gun. Then again, she doubted she would cope well with being bossed around by some uptight doctor or a crazy middle aged man as Roxanne didn't cope well with being bossed around by anyone- people assuming they had power over her, simply because they were more active in a 'community', was a pet peeve of hers.

The arrival of other survivors had shocked most of the camp on the beach- A group had survived from the tail end of the plane. Among them was one woman Roxanne kept her eye on- Ana Lucia. From what she knew, Ana Lucia was an Ex cop and that she was a little trigger happy; the woman had shot Shannon, killing her. Needless to say, Sayid wasn't exactly fond of the new woman, or the rest of her group really. Neither was Roxanne, for that matter. Bernard, Rose's husband, was kind of a control freak and Mr. Eko was too distant for Roxanne's liking- the only one she truly liked was Libby. Libby was a clinical psychiatrist and Hurley had certainly taken a shine to her- needless to say, Roxanne thought it was damn cute and she constantly spurred Hurley on when it came to talking to her.

Michael had also recently returned- something that annoyed Roxanne. The man was irritating.

Granted, he was protective of his son and he was trying to make up for time he had spent away from Walt but his constant need to be within five inches of the boy was infuriating. That, and he hadn't been acting right- being on the island for at least a month by then, Roxanne had a lot of time to watch people and to learn about them and their behaviour traits. Michael was unusually uptight since he had come back, fidgety and on edge. Maybe he was up to something? Roxanne didn't really care, she couldn't be bothered with the mans theatrical bullshit over his son. Roxanne, genuinely, hated children. Walt was a good kid, from what she'd seen and heard, but she just couldn't be bothered with his disappearance. She hardly tolerated Aaron; Claire claimed he was a 'good sleeper', but he still woke up crying in the night a few too many times for Roxanne's liking.

Alas, it wasn't like Roxanne could do anything about that- Aaron was a baby and it was to be expected. That, and Roxanne was pretty good acquaintances with Claire. She wouldn't dare hurt her baby- Roxanne wasn't that fucked up.

Even so, she'd give just about anything for one nights sleep. One that wasn't disturbed by nightmares, screams or news of some sort. It was frustrating. Unfortunately, Roxanne could tell she wasn't going to get a good nights sleep anytime soon and that even more commotion was right round the corner.


End file.
